


For Hire

by LethargicWriter



Series: Hell and back [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Freeform, Multi, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethargicWriter/pseuds/LethargicWriter
Summary: A gun on my left and a pen on my right, two rites of passageOld habits die hard, but I guess that’s not to much of a bad thing........right?I broke the pen and bullets came out, I put them in the gun and ignored the paths before me“Fuck destiny, I make my own fortune”I walked deep into the darkness surrounding the two lit up paths
Relationships: Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Lucifer Magne, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Charlie Magne & Everyone, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lucifer Magne & Original Character(s), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)/Original Character(s)
Series: Hell and back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129880
Kudos: 9





	1. A massacre

I typed away at the keyboard my hands moving at a sub sonic speed, steam started to rise from my hands and the plastic of the keyboard looked like it was going to melt, “just....a little” I typed faster breaking the keyboard into pieces “Finally!” I had just gotten finished with writing my master piece of a novel. I looked back at the keyboard connected to my work computer, it was a smoldering hunk of garbage, I went and grabbed a usb drive out of the ruined computer “I’m going to ignore that” I looked at the usb drive I had taken out the computer “I can’t wait to show it to the kids!”.

My kids were just as into writing and reading as I was, so of course they wouldn’t deny reading a novel from their dad. “Now the question remains” I slumped in my work chair “Should I keep it digital or make it a paper back?” I pondered for a second and shrugged “I’ll let the kids decide”. I tucked the usb form my computer into my pocket and prepared to leave the building, when I got outside I realized it was darker than i thought, I looked at my watch. “6:32, guess it comes with the winter.” I walked to my car parked outside in the parking lot and proceeded to drive home, since the streets were empty I stomped on the peddle and broke about 3 road laws driving home “ain’t a crime if no can see it.” I got home and walked out the car, I peered into the windows and I noticed the living room lights on “Julia and linox must be watching tv with Mia” I thought as I walked closer to the main door. But when I got close enough I realized it was quiet....to quiet; I slowly opened the door.......no one was there. “The kids are never this quiet” I whispered “Linox.....Julia.......Mia” no one answered, “definitely not a good sign” I thought as I crept past the living room, into the kitchen behind it, looking for a knife, They were all gone. “Ok, katana it is then” I snuck into my room beside the living room and grabbed my katana being displayed up on the wall. It’s grip fit perfectly in my hand and I unsheathed the katana, it was like a shimmering blade in the night “An old friend” I put the sheath away and walked out the room.

I searched the rest of the first floor and found nothing, I walked up the stairs into the second floor. I was walking up the spiraling stair case and everything seemed normal, until I stepped on something, it sounded like I was stepping in a puddle of water, I was confused for a second “Why was a puddle of water in my house? And on the stairs no less”. I looked down to find a dark red liquid on the stairs, my old instincts clawed its way out from the back of my head, my eyes went blank and my breathing had ceased to exist. I held the katana firmly and walked up the stairs, no sounds emanated from my footsteps. When I got to the second floor I saw a trail of blood and followed it into the gaming room, I saw a figure in all black clothing sitting on the couch in the room, **“black raven......”** , it knew my alias “wow so they finally sent someone to kill me, huh?”. **“No....not only you....”** although the clues were obvious I wanted to dismiss it “WHERE IS MY FAMILY” My voice was subtle but domineering as it shook the very air in the house. He pointed to the wall behind me. No, no, no, no, nononoNONONO.........I saw a figure I could only assume to be my wife nailed across the wall. He organs spilled out of her stomach and her face was barely recognizable....It was an understatement to say she was brutally butchered. I reached my hands out to the and took her off the wall I laid her down the floor and looked at her, he beautiful blonde hair still looked so clean even when it was covered in blood. I grabbed her hand and used it to stroke my face, blood was smeared across my cheek, My vision was turning into a faint red as I looked on at my wife I wondered......”WHERE ARE MY KIDS” The dark figure pointed outside the room into the bathroom, I put Mia’s hand down and I went rushing towards it.  
  
Blood was spilling out from under the door frame, just as dark red as the blood on the stairs, I kicked the door off it’s hinges and saw my children. They were dead and laid lifeless on the floor holding each other, blood dripping out of slices and cut marks made on their body. I looked at the floor and felt something bubbling up inside me, Wrath, Depression .....Disappointment. My wrath overpowered my other emotions as I began to lose sight of myself looking at my children, I picked them up and held them in my arms, the blood from their wounds soaked my clothes and stained my shirt. Red.....it was all red, then black, I felt something erupt from my body as I held my children tighter, it surrounded me in a black and red miasma almost suffocating me. This miasma took on a form as it became visible, to say it was my inner demons would be an understatement........it looked like the devil himself. My sight went pure red as I looked at it almost driving me to insanity, I took my gaze off the demon and was met with a mirror, it showed me with pure red eye along with a black figure approaching me. **“Good assassins follow orders”** the figure jumped behind me and tried to stab me, I took the blow straight to my back, **“should have brought a gun”** I said as looked at him. I gripped my katana harder than before almost making my palms bleed, I swung two times in quick succession, he tried to block and I chopped off his arms with the first strike, with the second strike I swung at his neck and almost severed it, blood rocketed out of his neck like a Coca Cola with mentos. **“Kill them, kill them” “ _get revenge, get revenge”_ “the blood shed has only just begun!” **I was laughing like a maniac, then broke everything thing in the house out of rage, my grandmothers ash’s flew around the living room as I broke the vase holding it. Seeing the ash’s flames me down a bit, but not enough as I continued to break everything in the house. I grabbed a lighter I had in my pocket and threw it into the wooden floor of my house setting the first floor ablaze, I stared at the fire intently and grabbed my lighter from it. The fire burned my hand but I felt nothing, it scorched my skin and mangled its look, but I didn’t care, I took the lighter straight out of the fire and closed it putting it back into my pocket. My anger wasn’t quelled with these actions so I walked out the house and into my a car **“Find them”** I already knew where they hid so I drove over there like a mad man.

  
I drove into their hideout, a warehouse by the pier, typical. I rode my car into the nearest wall of the warehouse, My car had drove through the wall and 3 other people while trying to drive into the warehouse, I quickly started to Tokyo drift like a psycho plowing anyone in my way. Blood was splattered and organs were thrown into the air, it matched almost rhythmically with their agonizing screams and pleas, music to my ears. I continued to drive anyway unbothered by their endless wailing, **“FIRST FLOOR CLEARED!!”** I laughed like a maniac as I went to drive my car up the stairs, they tried shooting it, but my car didn’t stop. As my car cleared most its way up to the second floor I saw three people loading a rpg against the walls, **“NOW DONT BE UNFAIR!!”** I stomped on the peddle and drove into the wall breaking my car. I had to get out my car to finish the job on the second floor, I grabbed my katana and opened the door “GET HIMMMM!!” I laughed **“THE MORE THE MERRIER!!”** I swung my katana around with skill, but to others I looked like a madman slicing at nothing but air. I severed their heads from their bodies and arms from their torso, my vision only got more red as the fight got more intense. 5, 8, 13, 24, 36, 43, I lost count at some point and just kept at the mindless slaughter, their blood covering my body like a new layer of skin. “JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS HE!! HE ISNT HUMAN!!” **“Whaaaat? I’m the most human out of you all!!!”** I swung my katana at his neck and sent his head flying, blood was being splashed everywhere **“NOT ENOUGH!! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!!”**.

 **“ONE LAST FLOOR!!”** my voice was echoed throughout the warehouse, the 3rd floor only had one room and a locked door that was being guarded. I sprinted towards the people guarding it, I tried to cut one of the guards necks but he dodged “You’ve gotten slower since the last time we met Raven, are you tired?” The big guard hit me while I let my guard down, it brought me back to my senses **“BEAR, You always know how to piss me off.”** “It would be weird if I didn’t know how to, after spending most of my life together with you” “Don’t make it sound gay bear” **“SHUT** IT **SNAKE”** me and bear hit snake and knocked him unconscious “Finally....peace and quiet” I just stared at bear. **“MOVE”** I didn’t have time to deal with his shit right now “No can do friend” **“Then I’ll make you”** Bear didn’t move. I stopped mid strike **“Bear I’ve lost my family, I don’t need to lose you too”** “too bad then buddy, cause I don’t plan on staying in this world a day longer” bear was coughing up blood “you see your not the only one who was targeted, Raven my dear old friend” snake got up from the floor showing a wound in his chest that had turned the surrounding area purple “Yeah, and what other way to leave the world than by the hands of your best friend” **“Don’t make me do this”** I said clenching my katana “I’m afraid you gonna have to Raven, so the only question that remains is wether you’ll kill us with what shred of sanity you have left, or will you leave it to your inner demons”. Bear sat down on the floor and seemingly pulled beer out of no where and handed some of it to snake “or you could have one final drink with usssss” snake waved the beer in front of me, My eyes red hue diluted down to a more normal color as I sprinting towards the two “So you’ve made your choice...if it was a wise one I will never know” my katana swung with so much force it almost sent me spinning like a wheel. Two bodies flopped down on the floor with their heads missing, my eyes were fully crimson and I couldn’t even tell left form right anymore. I wobbled past the two dead bodies and kicked door in front of me, the room inside was empty.   
  
My insanity was starting to creep back into my mind **“OOH ARE WE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK NOW!? OKAY I’LL COUNT TO TEN!”** **“ONE....TWO....TEN!!! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!!,”**. They thought they had hidden well enough.....but it wasn’t enough, I’m a trained assassin, hiding is what I do best. I gripped the katana I brought with me and sliced the main desk in half, 1 person was hiding behind it..... it was a old man, and he managed to avoid any fatal cuts from my katana, but he was still hurt. “Red eyed crow....the name fits you well” **“Why did you do this”** I asked him with what little sanity I had left for him“That’s simple, really. It was because you were a danger to me” this answer didn’t satisfy me and only enraged me more, my vision turned even more crimson than it originally was. “Oooh scary what yo—“ my katana ran across his neck and his head slowly slid down from his shoulders. My blade was still as sharp as ever, I cleaned the blood off by wiping it with my shirt, **“Death ONLY _brings_ more DEATH** _ **”**_ my voice was splintered and held a different emotion every few words. I found gasoline all over the warehouse and decided to completely soak every floor in it. 

The smell of gasoline filled the air as it dripped out from every corner of the warehouse; It almost overpowered the smell of all the blood from the bodies that lay in my wake. I grabbed a convenient lighter off of one of the dead bodies and walked up to the third floor, I threw the lighter at the room and it was lit ablaze along with the two dead headless bodies. The fire roared on like a beast on a rampage. After walking my way back down to the first floor, my vision went blurry, I guess my eyes were finally getting to me. I used my katana as a crutch until I found the right place where I wanted to be, the warehouse door. I sat down, laying my katana down alongside me, I reached into my pockets taking out a usb drive, “guess no one will ever be able to read this huh” I chuckled, then laughed “So this is what it means to take something with the grave with you”. The fire had reached the second floor, and was starting to engulf my car, my car released smoke then it exploded, this explosion shook the entire building and the fire spread at an unbelievable rate. The fire reached the first floor and burned all the bodies of the people I had murdered, and I just sat there waiting for death to come to me.

The fire was bringing down the warehouse, the roof was starting to collapse and the floor was cracking up. As the roof was dropped in on the warehouse the night sky became visible, a beautiful moon with no clouds to block it “They say a full moon causes insanity” I laughed with what little oxygen I had left **“Bullshit”,** I would say in normal circumstances, but this, these aren’t normal circumstances. The flames were reaching the warehouse doors, it became almost unbearable to breathe in here. I lifted the hand that held my usb and brought it close to my chest, “What did it cost me?......My sanity......My life......My will to live.....” I got revenge but it didn’t bring my family back, I left my assassin life behind, and what did that bring me.....only pain. I wanted to forget everything, my life, my family, my name, I wanted to leave it all behind. But nothing could do that, I would forever live with the guilt of my families death and having to kill my only friends.

**“Wow, so melancholy black Raven, Well~ What if I told you that it was possible?”** I coughed out the smoke in my lungs **“** Oh great, I’m going insane” the voice spoke again **“You wound me sir”** I didn’t care“If you would so kindly fuck off back into the corners of my mind that would be greatly appreciated” I just wanted to die in peace at this point **“** _ **No need for such vulgar behavior”**_. It was a different voice this time, it rang in my head like a 1980s radio “Who are you?” **“I don’t think you have the authority to know our names......** **our names are of unimportance currently, all you need to know is That both of us can help you forget everything......for a certain....price”** I laughed then coughed “My oh my! What an intriguing offer from the voice in my head! how bout.... YOU GO FUCK YOURSELF!” I stuck the middle finger up **“** **Now now, Black Raven, calm down, I’m only here to make a deal”** my hand dropped down to the floor “And what’s in it for you?” The voice responded **“A single....** _ **favor** ”. _I didn’t have the energy to complain anymore, the flames were engulfing me, I couldn’t even feel it’s burn, in fact I couldn’t feel anything at all, what left did I have to lose. “Sure....We have a deal” _**“Excellent!**_ **Wonderful!** _”_ I heard snapping asThe flame continued to engulf me, I lost the ability to even move my limbs and was now losing my vision.

I closed my eyes and let the flame take me “PAPA!”, ? Who did that voice belong to? I don’t remember having children “You forgot your lunch again!” Lunch? Lunch for what? “Honey do you think it will be a boy”, another unfamiliar voice had spoken “I just want twins”, this voice was similar to mine, but....Happier. “Sweetheart can you pass me the knife?” “Which one?” “Really? You know I quit assassination”, the other voice laughed “I know, I know, it’s just fun to tease you” “I’m called by many names, black Raven, red eyed crow, red Raven etc etc but you can call me” “sweetheart” “yes,you can call me sweetheart” “hey Raven go wake snake up it’s his turn to cook” “go fuck your self bear.” “Hey, snake, bear, who do you think is gonna get married first?” “Me” the two voices spoke in unison “lies, bear all the women would be scared by your looks, however, they would be attracted to my charming and handsome face” “Yeah don’t get your hopes up snake you look like a disfigured weasel” “Be quiet crow you would be too dense to even notice someone likes you” the three voices laughed. The voices continued on for what seemed like an eternity, and with each passing minute the voices faded into nothingness.

Everything went blank “Finally......complete......quietness.” 

**_“Now, what to do with him?”_ “He won’t be needing any help surviving. Although.....His soul.... I’ve never felt such malice in a while.” _“Indeed, his malice is beyond the normal capacity for any human. It’s a surprising he managed to control it.”_ _“What will you do with his soul?” “_ That remains to be a mystery” _“intriguing....continue on then....I will take my leave”_** ****

It was dark, it was quiet, I felt nothing else besides me, and even I was being erased. I held tightly to this fleeting piece of my self then heard a voice **“I guess you won’t be willing to part with this, will you?”** Who was that? where am I? “ **I am just fulfilling your wish so do not make me work harder for this”.** I felt the piece of me I was holding slowly disappear. **“There we go. Now I think it’s time I dropped you down”** my body went from feeling like midair suspension to skydiving with weights on **“Enjoy your.......eternal stay here........In Hell......Raven.”** The words were getting more faint as I was falling. ****

I was still falling, it went on for what seemed like hours as I felt air hit the back of me but was being stopped by something, it wrapped around my entire body. I couldn’t even open my eyes to see what was happening, I felt tired so I just kept them closed and didn’t try to waste energy opening them. I fell asleep for what felt like hours or days on end, But then I was woken up by an abrupt crash. My ears were ringing and my eyes hurt, I tried my best to open my tired eyes and the bets I could do was squint them. My vision was blurry as I tried to take in my surroundings, but I was only met with a black feathery wall; I reached out to touch it. When I had touched it a tingle was sent down my back, “wings? On my back?” I tried to process this but I needed to get up so attempted to move the wings with my shoulder blade muscles. I flexed for a few minutes and eventually they started to move “there we g—“ one of my wings hit me in my face, “this is gonna be a little harder than I thought”, but I didn’t have time to sit here and try my best to master the basics of wings, “there should be a way to make these retract into my body right?” I imagined tucking a blanket in on itself and tried to get my wings to follow the example. After a few tries and bloody noses I finally retracted them into my back, I then realized that I didn’t have any clothes and brought out my wings again to cover my body “Damn couldn’t even give me any pants—“ I was interrupted mid sentence as I heard footsteps from far away.

I forgot that falling through a building roof from god knows what height would have created a massive amount of noise, the footsteps got closer “Sir, there is no possible way anyone could have fallen into our building, I think you might’ve just heard something else” “Oh shut your hole moxxie I know what I heard” “I heard it too moxxie” “*sigh*Millie not you too” “Why was I brought here again” “Cause I wanted to teach you how I deal with intruders loona” “Now” I heard a gun cock “Who’s the asshole who ruined my building?” The footsteps got close until I was met with four.....people? “So we have a nudist in our building” I stared at the demon holding the gun and saw 3 other demons behind him, one looked almost like a wolf goth girl which confused me to say the least. “So any last words before you kick the bucket? _Again?_ ” I tried to plan out all the possible escapes, but my options were narrowed down seeing how the gun wielding demon was about 10 to 5 yards away, and I’m not wearing any clothes so a bullet would immediately kill me if aimed right, I was left with one option left. “You guys hiring?” From my deduction I rounded out that this building belonged to a company of some sort, now what they did, I had no clue. “Yo-you want to get a job....here?” One of the demons behind the one with a gun mouthed “N O” while making a slicing gesture towards his throat “OOOH a new employee!!” Said the other demon, it looked like she was named Millie, the voice matched when they were talking, so I guess the one next to her was moxxie, and the wolf was loona. “Blitz it wouldn’t hurt to have another pair of helping hands” she said as she looked at the demon with the gun, I’m gonna assume that he’s blitz. “Birdbrain, you want a job here?” Blitz said “Who you calling birdbrain, you goat horned little piece of shit” I never liked birds, the only thing that fascinated me was there wings, nothing else, so this was an insult that I wouldn’t let slide. Blitz smiled and walked up to me “How well can you handle a gun?” He said handing his gun to me, I took it out of his hands and examined it “A flintlock.... nice design....I could handle my self well in other weapons and guns, but I don’t know about the old fashioned stuff” “everyone let’s head back, and you, hand me my gun back, your following” I took out his bullets before I handed it back to him without him noticing, he put it in his pocket and walked inside, I followed.

“Okay let’s start with names, what’s yours?” I didn’t know my own name....or I just didn’t have a name to begin with, I tried my best to find my name within my memories, but they were all blank, nothing but a clean slate. Only one word remained in that clean slate “Raven, call me Raven” “Ooh edgy, I like. Moxxie get Raven some clothes and take him to the weapons room” “yes sir” he sighed as he said those words. He walked down a set of stairs and came back up with clothes similar to blitz’s “These are the only clothes we have in the building” “Moxxie, is it?” “Yes?” “What exactly do you guys do here?” He looked back at me with shock “So you’re telling me that you joined our company....without knowing what we do?” “I’m guessing it’s assassination. Right?” “Yes, but, it’s a little more complicated” “how complicated?” “We kill living people complicated” now it was my turn to look in shock “How?” “Magic” he said “Magic?” I asked “Magic” he replied “So you guys have Magic down here?” “The amount of information you have is equal to that of a newborn child, how can you not know anything about this place?” “Well I mean as far as I know I came from the human world” Moxxie was shocked again, then laughed “So you fell from the living world and landed straight on our building? I knew today was going to be crazy the moment I got here. First Ms. Mayberry, then you” “Ms. who now?” “Oh would you look at that we’ve reached the weapons room, go inside and choose what fits your fancy Mr. Raven” I walked inside the room. The room was covered corner to corner in every kind of weapon I could think of, chainsaw, sword, katana, glock, machine gun, snipers and much more. My hands instinctively went towards the katana, when it was in my hands I unsheathed it and looked directly into the blade, it showed my reflection in it. I wasn’t human looking, but at least I wasn’t bird looking either, My face looked normal despite the extra pair of red eyes and my skin looked like a pale gray, my teeth were so sharp they could tear through someone’s flesh, but they also were so pristine that it could glisten through a night sky. “Hey hurry up, we don’t have all day” I continued to search through the vault and found throwing knives along with some duel wielding pistols, and I even found a mask along with some better fitting clothes. It looked like an oni with horns and the clothes looked like a trench coat that was covered in red and black paint, I put it all on and walked out the room.

Everyone but loona was waiting outside along with one unfamiliar face, “He looks pretty sharp” said the unfamiliar person “Almost like he was born for the job!” Said Millie “A simple pistol would’ve been fine” moxxie was right but I preferred to be ready for all situations, Blitz walked up to me, he was about half my size when he came closer up to me “Lucky you, we just got a request, so we can see how well you do”. We all walked outside and met loona who was holding a book, she drew a pentagram on the wall and a portal appeared besides her “one portal to the living realm ready to go” “Thankyou loony, you get a tweet now” Blitz was acting surprisingly close to loona that it almost disgusted me and I want even the one being bothered, it was the same for loona as well “ew stop” blitz threw the dog treat in the air and ate it, needless to say I was even more disgusted “YOU’RE SO GROSS” loona walked back inside the building. Me and moxxie were already walking towards the portal with Millie following, I looked back to see where blitz was and he wasn’t there so I looked back at the portal and he was already walking in it, I couldn’t even be surprised at this point. I walked in following everyone else and appeared in a forest.


	2. First job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be pretty short

A forest, we appeared in a forest “who’s the target”, “you’ll see soon enough”. We walked up to a log cabin that looked to be inhabited by a family, Blitz crouched into a bush, while Moxxie and Millie followed. Blitz pulled a sniper out of nowhere and pointed it at the window, I looked inside the window to find a family of fi—four, a mother, father, son, daughter and a wheelchair with ashes, I chuckled silently. Blitz had the target right in his sights and shot, but then Moxxie moved the gun upwards, I face palmed beyond belief and almost ripped my own face off. I flew upwards a tree and perched on of each of its branches while Blitz and moxxie seemed to be arguing, then I heard another gun shot ring through the forest, it went through blitz’s arm leaving a hole in it “SCATTER!” Millie jumped out a bush and ran into the woods, so did blitz, they were followed by what seemed to be a psychotic father and mother. Moxxie was frozen as two kids creeped up behind him, he was dragged and carried to a shed of sorts, I could’ve saved Moxxie but he was obviously in his own emotions right now so I’ll let him figure it out himself.

I flew upwards into the sky and saw Millie was fighting the Father, I swooped down and slammed his head into the wooden bridge putting his whole entire body through it “Millie” I sighed “you know you could’ve sunk the bridge and brought him into the water and killed him right?” “Oh, never thought about that” these people were obviously amateurs. “Let’s get blitz now” “what about moxxie?” “He was obviously going through something so I let him be, he needs to figure it out himself” “oh, then I guess he must be fine”, I grabbed Millie and flew upwards and saw blitz tied to a podium lit on fire. I flew downwards to where he was and landed in front of him, I sighed again “how could you get caught?” I said rubbing my eyes “might want to take a look behind you” blitz told me, I released Millie and turned to look behind me.

It was a crazy bitch with a shotgun, just great “I’LL SEND YOU ALL BACK TO HELL!” She pointed the shotgun at me and I rushed towards her, but then I heard a gun fire. I didn’t have time to look if she shot me so I drew my katana and sliced off her head, but she flopped forwards before I could cut her, behind her was Moxxie. “Finally got your shit together huh?” I sheathed my katana and went to untie blitz, “sir I am so sorry I promise this will never happen again” Moxxie said handing the snipper back to blitz, “apology accepted” blitz hugged Moxxie, but then whispered something in his ear while holding him tighter, seemed like a threat....no it was most definitely a threat. “Alrighty job well done now let’s get home” Moxxie intervened “yeah just give me a moment I need to get something I left at the house” “fine but hurry up” blitz responded, he didn’t seem the least bit skeptical, but I was, so I followed Moxxie.

Moxxie ran back to the house of the father and mother, now I’m even more skeptical. I followed him into the house and he held the father and kids at gun point, I seemed proud, getting rid of witnesses, moxxie was smarter than I thought, but he didn’t shoot them, instead he looked like he was calling the police, I face palmed so loud it echoed through the house. “You done, you soft hearted dumbass?” I showed my self, moxxie was surprised to see me “What are you doing here” “I should be asking you the same question....but I already know” “enjoy the authorities company......and they’ll only call you crazy if you try to mention us, have a good day and I’ll see you in hell” I grabbed moxxie by the collar of his shirt and dragged him outside the house and was flying back to blitz. “How much did you hear?” Moxxie asked “every god damn thing Moxxie” “your to soft hearted for this job. Hell your to soft hearted in general Moxxie.....but you remind me of someone I used to know, a big heart to fit his big ass body” but I didn’t know who I was talking about, I just said those words instinctively “really” moxxie looked at me perplexed I nodded “that’s good and all but ruthlessness is just as necessary as kindness, you can’t be kind to people who treat you or your friends like dirt” Moxxie was mopping “I’ll hammer this into you....wether you like it or not moxxie, because you WILL meet someone who’ll take advantage of that kindness of yours” moxxie didn’t talk.

I landed next to blitz and saw a portal in front of him, he was staring intently at the portal “There he is have a goo— oh wait, were you guys?....*gasp*!” A smile formed across blitz face, I threw Moxxie at him “No, no the fuck we did not, shut the fuck up” blitz put moxxie down “and you guys didn’t invite me?” I rubbed my eyes to the point it felt like they would collapse inside my head, moxxie sighed “well see you at the office!” Blitz ran into the portal, “you alright sweetie?” “Better now honey, I just think I needed a minute to process” “you have a good heart” Millie kissed moxxie and walked through the portal. Moxxie looked into the distance, and I followed his gaze. The house we were just in was surrounded by cop cars and helicopters, the helicopters shot a rocket of some kind at the house and blew it up, I laughed then regained my composure as I looked toward moxxie “Yikes” moxxie was traumatized. I grabbed moxxie and walked through the portal into blitz office.

there was cake and a banner that said KILLED THE BITCH, Mayberry and loona were already eating the cake while blitz had an arm sling and a party hat on, I placed Moxxie in the chair in front of the cake and put a hat on him, he looked broken. I walked away as I heard blitz and Millie congratulating Moxxie, I then walked back and my slice of the cake. “That’s fucked up....But I paid for it!” said Mayberry, she started laughing and so did everyone else, I ate my cake and patted moxxie’s shoulder. “Oh yeah, Raven what do you think of your first job?” Millie asked me “it was....nice, but could use some work” “yeah it didn’t go as smooth as usual” Millie said rubbing her chin “But forget about that, I need to know more about hell, Millie, tell me everything you know” 

we had a conversation that seemed to have lasted hours, she talked about the yearly extermination, different cities in hell, Lucifer magne the king of hell, Charlie magne the princess of hell, Lilith magne the queen of hell, and the overlords being the rulers of certain parts of hell, she even told me the only way to kill a demon. I absorbed all this information like a sponge, especially the names of nearby overlords, velvet, Valentino, vox, and Alastor, the names of people I’m going to need to kill, why I’ll need to kill them.....I just feel the need to. Blitz intervened in our conversation and handed me a cellphone “When we get a new job, I’ll call you, you can go explore or whatever all you want with those wings of yours but be on time when you come to work” I took the phone out his hands and spoke “I’m never late” blitz tapped my arm and said “good”, he walked away and receded into his office. I went up to Moxxie and took his phone to get his number, while I was looking through his contacts I also took Millie’s number, just in case. I the handed it back, he looked at me perplexed “oh don’t worry I’m still going to make your heart as cold as ice, but just call me when your in trouble, can’t have you dying on me”. Moxxie just nodded at me, I tucked my phone away in my pocket while walking up to the roof “Where to go first?” I said looking at a gps app on the phone. “Pentagram city......seems like the best place to start my search of the overlords” I set the location to pentagram city and went flying according to its directions. A toothy smile formed across my face and my eyes went red **“The blood bath begins”** I begun laughing like a psycho as I zoomed through the air cutting anything in my way.

“ _The air feels chilly tonight, perhaps I should have brought a scarf”_

  
“Babe could you stop cracking my screen for five fucking minutes”

”nah, it’s fun”

”can I try?” *Giggle*

**“I sense.....chaos....it looms just over the horizon....** hell it’s self will shake in its wake.....Hell is about to get even more entertaining.” 

My bloodlust had taken over me **“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!”** , I managed to get it under control, but a smile still stayed, plastered onto my face, I covered it with my hand “the bloodbath can wait you psychopathic sonnuva bitch, stay in your lane and I won’t lobotomize your ass” great now I’ve started talking to myself, that’s just wonderful.


	3. The happy hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I changed the chapter up a “little”

I had flew my way to pentagram city, it looked like a neon city, the lights blinded me from in the sky so I landed on my feet and tucked them into my back. The lights weren’t in my face but the brightness of them still annoyed me, so I covered my face with my oni mask till I could get used to it. 

I had been walking for about an hour and this city seemed endless as I walked down it’s streets, countless demons tried mugging me but the tables were turned the moment I took my gun out, but I was just becoming more of a target. I eventually ran into a small group of a gang that called themselves the gadzooks, at this point I was just done. I drew my katana and slicked off all their heads, after their bodies dropped to the ground I took their belongings since they wouldn’t be needing it any longer and walked off. 

A few hours later

I don’t want to get into detail, but.......let’s just say I brought down a whole gang singlehandedly and now I’m extremely rich. I took whatever I could and stuffed all the money I could in my pockets and took an entire sack full, I threw it over my shoulder and trudged through the hundreds of dead bodies that laid before me. “Well this got out of hand” I said “but hey, who turns down free money and bullets” I picked up a bottle of vodka off of a shelf “And vodka”, I busted the cap off with one of the dead bodies teeth and started chugging it down. I felt a burning sensation tingle my thought as I drunk the vodka “been a while since I’ve had some good shit like this” I walked out the building and continued my stroll down the street “Damn.....I don’t even know where to start....who’s my first target?” I wandered into a dark alley way that you would only find drug dealers and curb side “acquaintances”. I put the bag down next to me and leaned against a wall, I downed the rest of the vodka and just stared out onto the street.....until I heard a voice “heya mista you lookin for company?” I drew one of my pistols and pointed it at the voice, I looked at them, they looked “unusual” to say the least “lemme guess? Hooker?” I stuck my gun back into my pocket. They spoke back “Yeah and for the right price I can do just about anything” they said gesturing towards the bag next to me, I handed them a few bills “I need some information, tell me all you know about the overlords here and pentagram city, and maybe a drink” “that’s it? You don’t want no special favors?” **“NO”** I snapped my head back at them, my eyes had a tint of red. “Jeez I ain’t gonna force ya toots, but this ain’t the most ideal place to talk, follow me” I followed them in my inebriated state and took the bag with me, we entered a building, it was a run down restaurant. It wasn’t exactly empty, but it wants exactly full either, he led me to the bar and called the bar tender “one sex on the beach and one of your strongest drinks, full bottle” he looked at me “so you just going to stare or are you going to talk.” “Gonna have to pay me first suga daddy” I winced at those words and almost drew my pistol, angel noticed this “Careful there toots, don’t want attract unnecessary attention, now do we” I calmed myself “Call me daddy again and I’ll kill you and everyone in this bar” I handed angel a stack and he begun talking.

this conversation didn’t last as long the one with Millie did, and I didn’t learn as much as I would like, but at least I knew more about the overlords and the rules of their turf, along with Charlie magne and her happy hotel. This information made me come upon a decision, Valentino would be the first, from what I gathered from the demon, he’s a s class pimp with no morals and only cares for money. Even I had my own morals when it came to killing people, a smile formed across my face and my eyes had tinted with more red, the demon noticed this “ **no ne** ed to get into my business” I said throwing a few more fat stacks his way “You got some deep pockets toots, I think I’ll call you that” they counted the money and stuffed it into their breast “I’ll be leaving now, if we ever meet again, make sure to call me by my name” “sure pockets-“ “Raven” “angel dust” “sounds like cocaine” “it’s better than that honey” “I’ll stick to my drinks angel, And no I don’t want your special services if you wanted to know” I drunk some of the alcohol the bar tender gave me and felt the sting of it across my whole body, it wasn’t something you could achieve by human means, angel spoke “don’t worry you’ll come back to try this drug eventually, everyone does” he said holding his balls of fluff he called tits “I doubt that, but you can hope, and if I do, finish me” “Oh I’ll finish something alright”. I slapped my face and stood up drink in hand “speaking of special services, I do some of my own, it’s fundamentally different from yours though” I said gesturing towards angels clothes “assassination? I mean it’s obvious toots” “so you do have a brain in that head, and yes, just call me if you ever need some poor bastard dead” “interesting offer, but I can fend for myself toots” “You sure? With all those injuries on you I wouldn’t think so” they covered their body with their hands “Just a few old wounds, are you psychic or something?” “No, but I do have a brain I use, you should try it sometime.” “How much you know?” “Enough, and that’s all YOU need to know”, I walked out the bar and took my wings out my back flying up into the sky. Instead of actually flying up I just glided below the buildings so as to avoid being blinded out of the sheer brightness of the lights. I was tired and drunk so flying wasn’t the best option, but I realized that a little bit late as I fell out of the sky while flying. I wasn’t too high but it was enough to break a few bones so I guarded my body with my wings and prepared for impact, I heard a crash and something break as I “landed” 

I realized I fell through a glass pane door while guarding my self with my wings, I stumbled back onto my feet and was about to leave until I was quickly met with a spear near my face. “Who are you and what are you doing at our hotel?!” A smile formed across my face and my eyes turned a red hue, I quickly became sober and I covered my face with my hand and spoke **“TRUST ME you do** n’t want to do that unless you want to die.” The air chilled as I talked but it went back to normal as I got myself under control, the spear was still pointed at my face, but I didn’t care, I rose up from the rubble of the door and dusted myself off. “Answer my question, who are you!?” I sighed and spoke “if you ask for someone’s name you should give yours first should you not?” The demon spoke back “I’M the one asking questions not you” I sighed once more “You can call me Raven, and you?” “You don’t need to know” “Wow that’s just rude” “Now What are your doing here!” The spear got closer to my face when they asked “Look I’m sorry, I was just a bit drunk and stumbled into your door, I can pay for it If you want” “Just tell me what your doing here and I just might let you leave!” I was now thoroughly pissed off “look I’m trying my best to be nice here why won’t you answer in kind” “NICE! you broke our door!” **“And I said I would pay for it!!”** My words boomed through the air, my eyes were turning red and my toothy grin started to show, I quickly covered my face with the oni mask I had. I used my wings and flew above the spear wielding demon and aimed my pistol at her **“Your dead”** another demon jumped in between my and the one with the spear and yelled “STOP!!”.

My gaze met that demon and my eyes were starting to turn back into its normal hue as I floated down meeting them, seeing her put me in tears, her blonde hair and demanding tone, she was just like someone I knew, but I couldn’t lay my fingers on it. I slowly landed on my feet and took off my oni mask, tears streaming down my face “Honey?” I don’t know what I just said, honey who? Was she someone I used to know? I reached my hand out to touch her hair, but was met with a spear instead, it quickly brought me back to reality, I lifted my pistol again “DON’T TOUCH HER!” I wiped the tears from my face and my eyes went red again, I was about to lose my sanity but then I heard a voice, it was gentle and calming “Calm down Vaggie, I’m sure he has his reasons” she walked up to me and my arms moved on their own as I went to hug her. Tears rolled down my face like a river, I held her close to my body “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry” she patted my back giving me a reassuring feeling. “I couldn’t help you, I couldn’t help the kids, **I’m useless!”** , What was I talking about? She slowly let me down to the ground as I held her tighter “it’s okay, it’s okay”, her embrace felt so comfortable, so warm, I could fall asleep right in her arms “I haven’t slept in a few days honey, ᴵˢ ᶦᵗ ᵃˡʳᶦᵍʰᵗ ᴵ ᶠᵃˡˡ ᵃˢˡᵉᵉᵖ ᶦⁿ ʸᵒᵘʳ ᵃʳᵐˢ?” “Yes” I slowly felt my consciousness fade but I had one final thing to say before I completely left “can you ever forgive me?” “Yes” I felt satisfied, nothing else was needed, I just wanted her to accept my apology, but why?

”Charlie is this really okay?” “Yeah he doesn’t seem like a bad guy” “but he had enough weapons on him to supply a small army!” “Yes and he must have his reasons, you saw how he acted when he saw me, He was like a child asking for forgiveness from his mom” “But the poor bastard ended up in hell so he obviously wasn’t the most kindest person when he was alive” “still, I don’t think it would be a bad idea to help him” *sigh* “fine, I’ll carry him into the hotel” 

My consciousness felt like it was floating, like a weight was lifted off of it, it felt satisfied and that it could be erased right now with no regrets. 

“He’s been asleep for a long time now Vaggie, I’m kind if worried” “Don’t worry to much he hasn’t turned to dust yet so he isn’t dead, your attention should be more on angel, I still don’t trust him” “don’t be like that Vaggie you’ve only known him for a few hours, get to know him more” “sure”

“Whoa is that pockets?” “Who’s pockets?” “That stud of a man sleeping on the couch” “you know him?” “Well, yeah, met him a few weeks back, what happened to him?” “Honest I don’t know, but he seems to be doing just fine” 

“is he still asleep?” “Is that even a question” 

I woke up on top of a couch with every part of my body numb and my head aching “Shit, maybe I shouldn’t have downed a whole bottle of vodka” I put my hand on my face trying to align my vision correctly. I was impatient so I just stood up from the couch and stumbled my way to a table of some kind, it had all my weapons laid out on it and even had my mask and coat. I looked at my body and realized I was wearing new clothes, they seemed kinda loose but I wasn’t complaining. I picked up my stuff and wandered around the place I was in looking for an exit; I heard the sound of cooking just ahead so I followed the noise. It lead me to what I could only assume was a kitchen; inside was three people, one was angel dust and the other two looked like acquaintances of his. One had pale gray hair that went past her shoulders while the other had beautiful blonde hair I felt oh so familiar to, it flowed down her shoulders like a mane and was tied by a bow near the bottom. I couldn’t help but stare on at her, she was mesmerizing me, she turned around after she was done cooking and said “Dinner is ready” her voice so gentle and angelic she seemed so happy here. Her smiled beamed through the entire kitchen, then her gaze came upon me at the door sill, she smiled and gestured for me to come in, I just couldn’t say no to her. I walked into the kitchen and everyone else saw me “finally awake toots” angel waved at me *scoff* the other demon just didn’t care for me at all “don’t be rude now Vaggie introduce yourself” she sighed and looked at me “I’m Vaggie, she’s Charlie ” she said pointing at the blonde demon“Raven” “I know you’ve already told me” I tilted my head and looked on perplexed, but then it all hit me, the vodka clouded my memory but when I looked at the blonde demon it all became clearer. My head was hurting me, so I went to sit down at the table “Vaggie right? Sorry bout that, I’m not good at controlling my temper” “It’s okay it happens” she seemed sincere this time “and you” I said pointing at the blonde demon “please forget everything that happened, I don’t know what came over me” angel bursted in “love at first sight, What a beautiful thing” “Don’t make me strangle you angel” “Ooh please do daddy” my eyes went red and I was about to reach for my gun but I was stopped by Charlie “Angel apologize to him, his kids are a sensitive subject for him” “Wait....He” angel pointed at me “has kids?” “Yes angel, he was married” now it was time for me to be confused “Hold up, what are you talking about?” Charlie looked at me “your family, do you remember?” “Family? What family?” Charlie looked at me worried “you don’t know? You had a family when you were alive” “I don’t remember anything from when I was alive, only my name” Charlie looked shocked and held her hands to her mouth, Vaggie looked at me with a distressed look, angel was trying his best to process what was happening. They looked like they wanted to ask me more questions but a bell rang through the kitchen “Looks someone’s at the door” Vaggie said “I’ll answer it, but after that we’ll get back to Raven and his memory” Charlie took off her apron and and walked out the kitchen. 

it was just me Vaggie and angel now “What’s so weird about losing my memory?” “Look, Raven it’s not just weird it’s almost supernatural, you don’t remember your family or nothing else besides your own name” “yeah toots Imma have to agree with the gray raging bitch over here, even I remembered a few things coming down here” our conversation was getting more concerning than I thought I need a way to leave it quick, and just like clock work “VAGGIE!!” Charlie screamed, everyone went downstairs to see what was wrong “what happened Charlie!” Vaggie was the most worried out of all of us “the radio demons at the door” she said pointing at the newly replaced door, me and angel both looked on in confusion “Radio who?” Me and angel spoke in unison. “Okay Raven I can understand not knowing but you angel? You’ve been here for decades!” “Meh not into politics much” “I don’t think this involves politics much angel” I said to him “who is he?” Vaggie spoke “he’s a demon who was basically conjured out of thin air seemingly over night, he began to topple overlords that had been ruling for centuries, then he’d broadcast his carnage all through out hell just so everyone could witness his ability, he’s an unpredictable source of danger, a wicked spirit, and a violent monster of which we can not risk getting involved with unless we want to be erased” I could’ve sworn I had heard this somewhere befor but I can’t remember where, angel spoke “Really, he looks like a strawberry pimp” Vaggie interrupted “how do you know what he looks like?” “Well I mean he just walked inside” angel said pointing at the man walking into the hotel. Vaggie went rushing towards him and pointed her spear at him “STOP right there” she whispered something under her breathe “I know your game and if you think I’ll let you hurt anyone here your sorely mistaken” **_“my, dear oh dear, if I wanted to hurt anyone here_**

**I̸̡̭̖̞͊͑͌͝ ̷͉̰͖̹͎͉̓̔́́̄̕͜w̸̹̰̼̖̼̘͚̉͂̈́͐̏o̶̠̖̎̏̉̚͠͝u̷̬͉̜̯͆͘͜l̵̫̲̻̦̩̝͆̅̓͒̏̐͜͠d̸͇̳͎͎͕̹̍̅̔͆’̶̢̯̈́̔͋̓̀̆͝v̴̧̥̎̎̈̾ę̸̤̹͕͗͂̀ ̶̡̢͈̘̻̑ḍ̷̺̹̈̇͑̕͝ơ̴̳̤̬̠̣̔̇̉͌̋n̸̢̝̦͉͕͚͗e̸̫̝̝̳͈͉̭̓̋ ̴̭͑͑s̸̜̈́͂̅̎͐͝͝ǒ̶̻͚̻̭͔̿̈̈́̈́̇̂”**

His voice shook my very being, but it sounded familiar, I tried my best to remember but just like with Charlie I couldn’t put my finger on it, he talked some more “ _I’m Alastor pleasure to meet you all, just a pleasure”_ Alastor, Alastor the overlord? The one I was looking for? So he goes by radio demon does he? Doesn’t matter to me anyways. My eyes turned a red hue and a smile formed across my face, angel could see what I was about to do and he stopped me, he put his hand on mine and shook his head, I guess killing Alastor could wait. “ _Oh and you are?”_ “Raven” alastor flinched at my name, did he know me? He looked at angel _“and what do you do my feminine fellow?”_ “I can suck ya dick” _“hah! no.”_ “So Charlie darling where’s your staff” she looked nervously at Vaggie _“Oh your going to need more than that, I suppose I could cash in a few favors to liven the place up”_ he snapped his fingers and the sound hit me like I had ptsd, I knew that sound, I could feel the flames surrounding me, voices talking to me, it was all I could remember for now, but it was enough to piss me off.

My eyes went red, but this time no smile formed across my face, I threw some of my throwing knives at him and yelled **“IT WAS YOU!”** He evaded by going into his shadow, _“so you finally remembered me.... **Raven** ” _his voice was everywhere and nowhere at the same time **“YOU TOOK MY MEMORIES!!”** _“I was simply fulfilling a final wish of a dying man, don’t take it too personally”_ **“Final wish? That’s bullshit!”** _“But it’s the truth my friend, you made a deal with me, in exchange for your memories “we” both get a single favor from you”_ **“WE! WHO IS WE!”** _“Do I really need to explain this to you? It’s someone everyone here should know well, Dear Charlie especially”_ I was pissed off by every word that came out his mouth so didn’t even try to listen anymore, I swung my katana making a diagonal slash on the hotel walls bringing the upper floors down, Alastor finally showed himself _“that katana is quiet sharp Raven, you shouldn’t be waving it around like that”. “I think it’s about time you calm down Raven”_ two shadows appeared behind me and grabbed me by the arms, then countless shadow hands appeared out of the ground and held me in place _“that’s better, now time to clean up this mess”_ just as Alastor was about to snap it all away I saw rockets heading for the hotel. I managed to escape from the restraints of the shadows and ran towards Charlie, my wings erupted from my back and I grabbed everyone wrapping my wings around them. I endured so much pain that I felt like passing out, the wind was continuously knocked out of me and I couldn’t even tell left from right anymore, but then it stopped.

I felt tired, I unwrapped my wings and fell forward into someone’s hands, “Raven!”, I looked up, I could barely see from how blurry my vision was, but her hair was so vivid and clear to me, blonde and just like silk, so smooth to the touch, I ran my fingers through it, no knots or even outlying strands of hair. “Mia, your hair is still as beautiful and gorgeous as the day I met you” “Charlie he’s going into a delirious state! He needs attention immediately!” “Julia you’ve grown so much, you sound so much more mature than before” “Angel lay him on his stomach, I have to operate now or it’ll be to late for it!”a different person came and reached for me lifting me up to my feet “Linox, look at you, your so skinny, you eating alright?” “Shut it pockets I’m trying to save your ass” I smiled “Linox you’ve Matured a lot too, you even came out your closet. I’m happy for you, I just want you to know I’m always here for you just come and talk to me” linox laid me on a what assumed was a couch and Julia followed him. “Angel get me my tools, it should be somewhere in the rubble” “Oh yeah real specific aren’t you” “Charlie come help me work on Raven” Mia walked up to me “Raven I’m sorry this is going to hurt for a bit” “Mia please, a little pain is something I can handle” “Raven stay still, this will be more than a little, so just sleep” “yeah I could use a little rest” I closed my eyes and felt my senses drown into nothingness.

“ANGEL SCALPEL! Charlie get me a tray or something to hold the debris stuck in Ravens back!” Charlie just nodded and went searching through the rubble of the hotel. Vaggie moved her hands skillfully in and out of Ravens back taking out shards and pieces of debris stuck in his wings. Angel managed to find all of Vaggies equipment and Charlie brought three trays “Angel pass me the alcohol, I know you have a stash” he grunted and passed some of what he found to Vaggie. “Stitches” angel handed Vaggie a thread and needle “Bandages” Charlie grabbed some off of one of the trays she held. Vaggie elegantly stitched together Ravens wounds and bandaged them, after that she collapsed to the floor out of exhaustion and had to have Charlie help her up. “Where is that bastard Alastor, he’s the one that caused this” Vaggie was panting with what little breathe she had angel pointed behind them only to show Alastor doing something even the devils would consider ungodly. He summoned tentacles and spirits to destroy the thing that had bombed the hotel, they twisted around the air balloon ship and dragged it into a portal never to be seen again. Angel, Charlie, and Vaggie looked on in horror while Alastor just smiled with an upside down cross visible on his forehead it slowly faded and he looked back at them “ _so who’s down for jambalaya? ........But I guess I’ll have to fix the hotel first if I want to make some”_ he snapped and the hotel seemed to go back in time as spirits begun to put it back together. The hotel was fully restored within minutes and we walked inside, even the interior was fixed and renovated “ _Oh, dear me, I almost forgot the staff”_ he snapped and two demons showed up, one was in the fire while the other was at a casino table that was brought with him. He took the demon out the fire and it shook the ash off its self “hi I’m nifty!” The demon waved eccentrically, Alastor put her down and she started to clean every corner of the hotel. He walked over to the other demon “God fucking damnit I was about to win The Whole fucking pot!!” He looked back at Alastor “What do you want this time you freak” “ _this hotel needed staff and I took upon my self to volunteer your services husker my dear friend” “_ what you think I’m some kind of fucking clown!?” _“Maybe”_ “I’m leaving” husk was ready to leave until Alastor snapped a bar into existence, the rattle of bottles caught his ears “....” “ _I can make this more interesting for you....if you wish”_ Alastor conjured up a bottle of cheap booze and fully got husk attention “What! You think you can buy me with a smile and some cheap booze!” Husk snatched the bottle off the bar stool and drunk it “WELL YOU CAN!”. Needless to say Vaggie was not happy with the bar and protested against it, but ultimately lost the argument against angel.

a few days later

“I bet their just watching tv” Raven was mumbling subconsciously, it seemed pretty normal until his body started to act up and he began sweating “ **Honey** ” “ **linox, Julia** ” “ **Bear....snake** ” he was tossing and turning aggressively. He screamed, and his body was in a full on fit, all his muscles began to spasm and he screamed louder, his screaming caught the attention of every tenant in the hotel “He alright?” Husk was annoyed because the screaming ruined his drink, then Vaggie chimed in “He’s going to re-open his wounds at this rate! Angel, husk, Charlie hold him down! I’ll get some sedatives!” Vaggie rushed upstairs. Ravens wings spouted out of his back and started to spasm as well _“don’t worry I’ll take care of it”_ Alastor snapped and shadows appeared to hold Raven down, the encircled his entire body and restrained him. “Then I’ll just continue on with my drink” “hey give me one hot stuff” “get it yourself whore” “one for me as well husk dear friend” husk sighed, he took out three bottles, then threw one each towards angel and Alastor, he threw the last one up with his tail and caught it. He flicked the cap off with his claws and begun drinking it, angel busted his open with the counter edge and Alastor used his shadows. Charlie stayed beside Ravens side to monitor him while angel did so from a distance, “So what’s with him?” husker said pointing towards Raven “Which part specifically are you asking for? He has a lot of shit to talk about” angel said in response “How’d he end up like that dumbass” “he...he was being an idiot” “Angel! He hurt himself trying to protect us!” “Yeah like an idiot” angel turned away from Charlie and looked at husk “husk gimme another bottle” Vaggie came rushing done the stairs with some sedatives and gave them to Raven, his body calmed down and he started to snore. “Alastor just what the fuck did you to him, he literally wants to kill you, not that we all don’t want to, but he’s serious about it” _“I just gave him what he asked for, we get a favor from him in exchange for making him forget his memories, unfortunately for him he asked us to help him forget not erase so unlocking his memories will be a painful experience to say the least”._ “WHAT!?” Everyone spoke in unison while husk and angel spat out their drinks, “Damn, when he wakes up I need to get the man a drink” husk shook his head while he spoke “Who is we?” Vaggie asked, “It’s my dad isn’t it?” Charlie spoke and Alastor smiled “ _correct dear Charlie”_ “but why him? Why Raven?” _“Raven is more than what he seems”_ “explain strawberry pimp” _“answers will come in due time, but for now we must take care of our current problem”_ Alastor said pointing towards Raven _._ Steam was rising out of Ravensbody, his wings retracted back into his body and his body looked brand new, almost different, he took on a more devilish appearance and even grew horns everyone was in shock and awe, what secrets did Ravens body exactly hold?


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While only a few minutes may have passed it would seem like years inside of Ravens mind, going through and reliving his old memories

“H—“ “He-“ “HEY!!” someone was shaking me around, “Raven! Wake the fuck up!” I rolled over my bed and rubbed my eyes “What the fuck do you want bear!” Bear came up to my bed “it’s your turn to cook today” “........” the whole room went silent “you....you woke me up......FOR SOME FUCKING BREAKFAST!!” I threw my pillow at bear “today’s my day off go get snake!” Bear threw the pillow back at me and walked out my room “Damn.....so no breakfast” snake was waiting outside “Unfortunately not” “and he’s the only one out of us that actually know how to cook” “GO LEARN TO COOK THEN YOU BUMS!!!” Raven screamed at them still in his bed “his hearing is as sharp as ever” snake sounded a bit jealous. Snake and bear walked into the kitchen of their small apartment and grabbed some cereal with milk, “guess it’s honey o’s today” snake tossed two bowls to bear, snake grabbed some sugar and bear filled the bowls with cereal.

They sat down at the table after filling their bowls and talked “so we got any new request” “don’t ask me, Raven usually keeps track of that” “Raven!!” Bear yelled out the dinning room. Raven threw his phone out the door and directly at bear, but bear caught it between his fingers and lowered it “Check your self!” “Jeez don’t split my head open Raven!” Raven simply grumbled. A ping sounded on the phone then bear and Raven stopped arguing “sounds like we just got a new request” snake snatched the phone from bear and chuckled when he read it “Raven get ready, it seems like this job requires your expertise!” Bear took it from snakes hand and read the request, he started laughing “Raven better get your ass over there!”. They could barely compose themselves when he stepped out his room half dressed and messy, Bear threw Ravens equipment towards him and Raven snatched it out the air “what’s the job” bear and snake looked at each other and laughed, “walk with us friend walk with us” they interlocked their arms together and walked into the living room. Bear went to go sit on the couch while snake sat on a sofa nearby, they interlocked their fingers and a glare formed on their face obscuring their looks they chuckled and chuckled then started laughing like maniacs, Raven was definitely weirded out now. “What’s so funny?” Raven was genuinely worried now, if it made his friend like this, it’s definitely not good, Bear lifted his head up and spoke “oh my dear friend Raven, you wouldn’t believe me even if I told you, so you HAVE to see it for yourself” bear handed the phone to Raven. Raven lifted the phone to his face and read the request, as he was mouthing the words his jaw dropped “Now you see, this is the reason behind our laughter, Raven, now, suffer!” Bear laughed like a maniac, Raven threw the phone at bears head, but snake caught it midair “Now now Raven no need to be so feisty, they asked specifically for YOU not us” snake was holding himself together well with the current situation.

“I’m not doing this” Raven was serious “Com’n look at how much they’re willing to pay. I mean, it’s literally enough money to last us three lifetimes!” “You want me to do this for half a billion?” “No, never, not ever, you’d would have to kill me” “too bad it’s not your choice anymore” bear and snake stood in unison and slowly walked towards Raven. Snake pulled out a dress from seemingly no where and bear had a wig and a Comb “No...NoNoNo....” they closed in on Raven as he backed up “NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” they Jumped on top of Raven and started to undress him. “YOUR BOTH GAYYYYYY!!!” “HEY HALF A BILLION IS HALF A BILLION!!” “YOUR BEING A WIMP!! ITS ONLY A LITTLE CROSSDRESSING!!” Raven was tossing his arm and legs around trying to fight off bear and snake. 

the memory faded into nothingness and brought up a different one

*Dingdong* “mmhmhm” I rolled over and mumbled *dingdong* “mhmhmh!!” I covered my head with my pillow *dingdong* “Sweetheart, can you get the door before I go insane and kill the person there” Mia was more blood thirsty than me “Don’t steal my lines honey” “sweetheart....I hope you know I’m not getting up” I knew she was serious “neither am I honey” but so was I.

Raven and Mia simply glared at each other “KIDS!! CAN YOU GET THE DOOR!!” After yelling that they tucked themselves back into bed preparing to sleep again.

*dingdong* “Julia, wanna have a bet?” “Yeah....what’s the bet?” *dingdong*“In ten seconds mom and dad will yell for us to open the door” Julia responded “5, you know how they are” *dingdong* they started to count, 1, 2, 3, “KIDS! CAN YOU GET THE DOOR!” “Told you” Julia closed the book she was reading and went to open the door “Damn” Linox simply went shuffling through his drawer grumbling “take your money” he threw a 5 dollar bill on Julia’s bed. 

Julia walked through the main hallway and to the front door, “it’s probably uncle bear and snake” she undid the locks and opened the door. “Raven!! Your— Oh...hey, what’s up Julia?” Snake hid behind bear out of fear “Wh—where’s your dad Julia”, Bear was confused “snake why are you hiding?”. Snake simply trembled in the presence of Julia “You scared of a kid? God damnit snake!” Bear picked snake up and threw him into the house “do you know how terrifying this kid is!!” Snake flipped in the air and landed on his feet pointing towards Julia “She’s to smart for her own age!!” “That just makes her smart!! Not terrifying!” “GOD *muffled cursing* DAMNIT DONT YALL KNOW HOW TO BE QUIET!!!”. “Oh shit” “now that’s what you should be scared of” Raven ran out of his room and drop kicked snake “Oof...that looks like it hurt” Bear walked to snake and poked him “you good bro?” “You should worry about yourself Bear!!” Raven ran towards bear picking up Julia and taking her book “Let daddy borrow this for a second okay sweetie?” Julia simply nodded and smirked. Raven threw the book at Bear, it bounced off his face and Raven caught it midair landing on top of Bear who fell from the impact “WAITWAIT RAVEN!!! I thought we were friends!!!” Bear brought up his arms to defend his face “Oh yeah we’re friends alright!” Raven was smashing the book into bears arms continuously. Bear screamed “Julia get your mother!!” Julia smiled at bear and just sat down in her moms lap, her mom was mad and her hair seemed to be floating, she looked like a demon waiting for his death, Bear shivered at the sight. “Damn....snake was right....your family is terrifying”

after a few more minutes of beating they all sat at the dinner table 

bears face was swollen and so was snakes, Raven and Mia sat at the other side of the table holding Linox and Julia, snake whispered “I told you it was a bad idea to come here” “I heard that” snake put his hands over his mouth and didn’t talk. Raven sighed, “kids get the games, you know why your uncles are here”

they then proceeded to play uno, Mario kart, smash bros, and many other games, they even held tournaments with live players and won. Bear and snake stayed at Ravens house for a few days and played even more games with linox and Julia, when they left they had given a parting gift to Raven and his family. Mia was given a bow for her hair, linox had a drawing tablet, while Julia was given a computer, and Raven had gotten a pair of expensive kitchen knives. 

The memory was peaceful for years and seemed like it would be that way for eternity, but little did they know, that a cloud of death loomed over the horizon.

 **“Mia!!”** Tears didn’t come out his eyes but grief filled his expression

 **“Linox!! Julia!!”** He was losing all sanity and sight of himself, a shadow appeared over him, it was his bloodlust. It ensnared itself around him, it whispered into his ear and it’s form slowly shifted between demon and shadow figure. It bursted out of his body and steamed the air around him, then a figure walked up behind, strings were attached to his limbs almost like a puppet. His sound was broken and shattered, there was nothing there but a hollow shell, so how did it move? 

Raven killed this figure when it tried to attack him and went on a killing spree, a one man massacre, words would not be enough to describe what he did to these people. 

Raven encountered Bear and Snake, he gained a little bit of sanity but the bloodlust held a tighter grip on him. Raven didn’t care how tight the bloodlust covered him he still held what little sanity he had left and killed his only friends. 

he doused the place in gasoline and light it ablaze, he let the flames take him and met his end there. 

everything disappeared only leaving Raven in the darkness, his body seemingly suspended midair. His fingers twitched.....then his hands......his arms.....legs....then his entire body, his body moving sporadically, it seemed almost like a seizure, but what kind of seizure had steam rising out of the persons body. His body stopped moving and he stood up, he seemed almost like a newborn child figuring out how to walk and talk, he clenched his fist and ran his claws through his hair. He sat and began floating upside down spinning as he held his feet, he lifted a finger up and all the darkness surrounding him vanished. He stopped playing and began to walk, he waved his fingers and a house appeared before him, he walked inside; inside of it was six people happily watching tv, but, they seemed to have been stopped in time. Raven walked towards an empty couch and sat down, he looked at the tv and what was playing on it was what one could only assume was a horror movie. One man was massacring a gang of thousands of people and even killed himself in a fire, Raven lifted his finger and pointed at the tv, the channel changed and showed a kid sitting on the side of a road. This kid was lonely and had no one, Raven moved his finger right and the show seemed to fast forward, it showed the same kid but now he had two friends sitting beside him in the street. Raven moved it up some more, it showed the kid and his friends grown up to teenagers, they lived in a house owned by one old man. The kids would continuously attack this old man but fail to even touch a hair on his head, he seemed to be teaching them something. Raven sped it up even more the kid was now a full grown adult and so were his friends, the kid was married and now had two kids, his two friends now considered part of his family. **“......” “couldn’t even protect your own family.....pathetic for my other half......you had power and decided not to tap into it....simply idiotic....should I point out more of your mistakes......Raven”** the human Raven sitting on the couch moved and walked up to....Raven? Demon Raven? “Yeah I don’t exactly take kindly to losing my sanity and killing all those I hold dear you psychopathic son of a bitch” demon Raven stood up and faced human Raven face to face **“you need me”** “no I don’t......not anymore......I never did” human Raven walked away from demon Raven and out the house **“your dying.....you know this”** “then let me die I’ve lost my purpose to live anymore” **“*Chuckle* You really don’t know anything don’t you”** “what are you trying to say?” **“Oh nothing, you’ll find out soon enough, but for now I think it’s time I save you”** “I said I don’t need your help!” ***sigh* “You do You dumbass! so stop being a stubborn ass bitch and take my hand! ”** “No, I don’t!” The house started to shake and looked like it was about to fall in on its self **“See! Your consciousness is starting to fade Raven! you can’t fix this with your will power alone! you NEED my help now!”** demon Raven calmed down and extended his hand towards human Raven “Take advantage of this and I’ll kill you” **“Let’s see if you have the guts to kill your self then”** “you should know very damn well that I accept any challenge.” Human Raven smiled at demon Raven and demon Raven smiled back **“insane as always aren’t you?”** “And who’s fault is that?” The two laughed and shook each other’s hand. Demon Raven and human Raven then faded out along with the house and the shaking slowly started to disappear and eventually stopped. The completely white area became filled with black, but was then filled with white again, the two colors separated and mixed in the middle creating a gray area.

 _“Why not ask our friend here directly”_ Alastor said pointing towards Raven, steam rose from his body and he took on a more demonic appearance as he grew horns and his wings got darker than before. “Que carajo....What’s happening to him” Vaggie looked at Alastor, he didn’t respond “Damn did I drink to much, I think I’m seeing shit” husk rubbed his eyes and stared at Raven “I don’t think it’s the alcohol husk” angel looked at Raven. The steam didn’t stop rising from Ravens body, in fact it created enough pressure to cause an explosion. It blew away everyone and smoke filled the air *Coughcough* “when he wakes up he’s buying me more booze” husk was annoyed. “Raven?” No one could see in the smoke but they heard Charlie’s voice “guys look at this he’s up!” The smoke was blasted away by a gust of wind. After the smoke was blasted away Raven became more apparent, he looked more demonic than any other demon in the hotel but somehow he felt more human than everyone else despite his appearance. He had a single pair of eyes and luscious hair, but horns grew out of his head, his horns curved back against his head and the tips were parallel at the back of his head. His body seemed to have shrunk a bit compared to his old size compressing his body to an ideal figure, his body seemed to have change a lot after having a near death experience, but this also worried Vaggie, “if his body changed what about his mind?”. Vaggie held her spear towards Raven, Raven simply landed on his feet and looked at Vaggie “Damn Vaggie if I didn’t believe in deja vu I sure do now” Vaggie lowered the spear and let out a sigh of relief.

“Hijo de puta Raven” Vaggie dragged her hand down her face, she started to nag me and since I didn’t want to get involved in her drama, I walked past her, then I saw a bar, behind it was a overgrown cat and angel sitting in one of its stools, next to him was Alastor drinking some beer. I waved at the cat and gestured for a drink, “vodka, full bottle” I told him, he sighed and threw me the bottle “thanks”. I popped the cap off the vodka bottle with my bare hands and begun to down it like water, I walked up to the bar and started a conversation “soooo, no hard feeling that I tried to kill you right?” I said pointing at Alastor _“no worries dear”_ he lifted his hand and drunk some more, the cat interjected “YOU tired to kill HIM” he pointed at Alastor and covered his mouth “This is hilarious!!” The cat started to laugh his ass off “I don’t know wether your dumb brave or both!” After he finished laughing he handed me another drink “it’s on the house” “thanks...uhm” “call me husk, also you’ll have to pay for a few of the drinks you spilled” husk pointed at a few broken bottle behind him. I grabbed the bag of money I had from the couch and gave husk some “thank you for your patronage” he tossed another bottle my way “I just checked, and this is the strongest one we have, enjoy your next morning” husk chuckled and muttered “if you wake up by then.” Husk laughed then went to cleaning a few bottles, I looked at the bottle and saw it was labeled as lucifers blood, I smiled. “Gimmie some shot glasses husk” he looked at me confused “you like you can hold you liquor well, so how bout it?” Husk smiled and accepted my challenge.

I poured the lucifers blood out into 120 shots, it was a big ass bottle to say the least “what’s the rules hot shot” husk asked and I responded “first to feint loses, and if we run out we’ll get more” after finishing pouring the last shot I spoke with a wide grin on my face “no time limit” husk had a toothy grin “I like your style” husk took out two more bottles of lucifers blood and put them on the side “just for later.” Me and husk extended our hands towards the shots and began downing them at super sonic speeds. “Damn look at them go” angel said _“husk gets, inspired to the least when it comes to drinking”_ I started counting the number of shots I downed; 20, 45, 60, me and husk drank an equal amount of shots and didn’t have anything else to drink, but husk planned for this and passed me one of the lucifers blood after opening it. “Firsh do finish es de winer” husk was slurring his words and trying to find a balance when standing, don’t blame him I could barely talk or even walk straight. I picked up the bottle of lucifers blood and started downing it like it was my last *whistle* “you go toots” the voice sounded all distorted, but I knew it was angel. Me and husk downed the lucifers blood in seconds, after finishing it husk fell to the floor unconscious, I finished mine around the same time he did but didn’t fall down. I lifted my hands and with the bottle in one of them “fover vic-victorius” Alastor walked up to me _“I’ve never seen someone match huskers alcoholism before”_ Alastor seemed impressed almost but I didn’t care because I too fell to the floor, but not unconscious I stayed for a little while before I was knocked out cold. “Wow Vaggie, that looked so exciting!” Charlie was getting second hand excitement from my drinking battle with husk “they’re cleaning the hotel, and you too angel you drunk bastard” “whaaaaat, I’m perfectly *hiccup* fine” Vaggie sighed “nifty you go shopping with me and Charlie.” “Oh and Angel since we don’t have any other beds they’ll have to sleep in your room” “Can I—“ “No” “your killing my buzz vag” I interrupted their talk “touch me and I will kill you” my voice muffled by the floor I fell into. Vaggie pointed at me and looked at angel “Fineeeee, whatever you say moooom” after hearing that I was knocked out cold and fell asleep.


	5. A second job

I rolled over and put my hand on something, it was soft and fluffy almost like a cat or a dog; I started running my hands through the fur and planting my face in it. It was so soft and comfortable that I could just keep touching it for the rest of my life and not be bored by it. I continued to touch it, but then I heard someone talk “Hey toots if you like it that much you can always pay for a tit job” It jolted my body up and I stood up, well tried to anyway, I stumbled when I tried to stand up and my head felt like it was going to split apart. I fell back into the fluffy pillow and didn’t try to get up again “Getting a little handsy with the merchandise aren’t you pockets” I felt arms clench on mine and stand me up. “Pretty bad hangover huh?” The voice laughed as I tried to get a hold of myself, my vision was blurry and the voice caused a ringing sound in my head every time it talked “hold on I’ll get you some water.” The voice stopped talking as I saw a blurry figure walk away, I tried to align my vision back to normal but nothing seemed to work. I heard mumbling somewhere below me, I looked and noticed there was another figure, but this one was laid flat out on the bed and didn’t move. “I fucking hate it here” the figure mumbled, it sat up and looked at me, it waved a hand in front of my face and talked “Your first time drinking lucifers blood huh?” They stopped waving their hand in front of my face “Don’t worry you’ll be able to see normally in a few hours.........or days.” The figure put his arm under mine and carried me, “He....it’s been awhile since I’ve had a drinking buddy besides Alastor, and one that can hold their liquor as good as I do” he nudged his elbow into me. 

My vision became less blurry and I was able to see husk more clearly, I could still barely move my body correctly so I let husk continue to carry me. We ended up in the kitchen where I saw angel, he was wearing a pink shirt, headphones, shorts, and slippers, he looked almost cute. I stared at angel, he realized and smiled at me “hey toots you eyeing me a little intensely there” he walked over to me and husk and handed us a glass of water “or were you undressing me with your eyes?” He put his face right in front of mine and was close enough to kiss me “or were you looking at something else?” Angel looked at me, smiling, I turned my head and drank the water he gave me. I finished my water “so toots what is it?” I was going to avoid the question but then I heard my phone ring “oh would you look at that it seems someone is calling me” I tapped husk and he nodded letting me go. I stumbled to a wall and dug and my hand into my pocket looking for my phone; I took the phone out and looked at who was calling. It said Blitz, I answered the call and held the phone to my ear “New job?” “Fast on the uptake aren’t ya” “who is it” “well.....it’s not assassination” I was confused “aren’t you an assassin? So why are you getting different jobs?” “Well if they pay enough I’ll pretty much do anything” I sighed and asked blitz something “What are we doing” “we’re acting as body guards, simple enough right?” “Yeah, but to who and where?” “I’ll send you the location, you should be able to fly there see you then, and don’t be late” he hung up. I put the phone back into my pocket and sighed, “angel you alright if I borrow your shower and clothes? Also where are my weapons?” He looked at me confused “Where you going?” “I just got a job request I probably won’t be back for a few hours.” Husk interjected “Job request? For what, you an assassin or something?” husk chuckled and looked at angel, angel nodded and husk looked at me, I also nodded “Well damn” husk scratched his head. He sighed and finally spoke “explains a little bit about you” husk went to sit at a table then angel spoke “be back before Charlie or Vaggie notices, if she does it’s my ass on the line you understand?” I nodded and stumbled out of the kitchen, “better come back” “what?” I looked back at angel but he was washing the dishes in the sink and husk was sweeping, was it my imagination? I left the kitchen eventually finding my balance on the way out.

“Your worried about him aren’t you?” “No I’m worried about having Vaggie on my ass if he doesn’t come back” “sure you are, and I just want the man to buy me a drink” “continue sweeping the floor you overgrown cat” “yeah yeah whatever”

I held my tattered coat in my hands, and threw into the trash “I won’t be needing this” I went scavenging through angels closet looking for clothes that fit me. After a while I found a suit in all black and put it on after I did I picked my pistols and throwing knives up tucking them into my pockets and tied the knives around my arm covering it with the sleeves of the suit. I picked my katana up by its scabbard and looked at it “might as well” I tied the katana to my waist and walked up near angels balcony. They view was so beautiful, the lights from the neon buildings were almost blinding when I flew but seeing them from the balcony changed my perspective of them. I stood over the railing on the balcony and jumped, my wings sprouted from my back and I flew through the sky.

I followed the location blitz sent me and ended up at a run down theme park, The park looked so horrible that I just considered leaving and calling it a day, it was so weird and creepy to the point where I wouldn’t even consider taking my worst enemy here. I landed at its entrance and saw a black van with the words I.M.P on it heading my way, it stopped directly in front of where I was and opened up. First to come out was Moxxie, then Millie, Then blitz, then two other figures I didn’t know before. Blitz walked up to me, and hit my arm “you’ve gotten shorter since the last time I’ve seen you” Blitz laughed and took another look at me “did you also grow horns?” He looked at me confused for a second but quickly went back to normal. I went over and talked to moxxie and Millie “You two doing alright?” Moxxie nodded while Millie looked at and circled around me “you changed a lot from the last time we’ve seen you Raven” Moxxie nodded and spoke “yeah you look completely different” “well I don’t have enough time to explain maybe later” I said looking at the two bird people again “what’s their name?” “Stolas, and octavia” I walked up to stolas and examined him. He was skinny and didn’t look like he had any physical capabilities, next I walked up to octavia and examined her as well. She gave off a goth occultish type vibe so why did she want to go to an amusement park? “You didn’t want to come here” I said looking at her “no I didn’t” she replied snappily, she wasn’t my child, but I felt like whipping her with the disrespectful tone she gave me but I managed to surpress my “fatherly” urges “we going or not!” Blitz yelled inside the theme park, everyone followed him inside. 

Not much happened while inside the park, blitz had already shot a few of the kidnappers attempting to take stolas, and after a while Moxxie and Millie separated from us because blitz wanted them to have some “fun.” stolas wanted to bring octavia inside a tent to show her a show she used to “like” she was obviously very reluctant, but surprisingly so was blitz, “you guys hate clowns?” I wanted to say it aloud but I just didn’t feel like digging into their personal problems. 

we walked into the tent and took our seats, I was right behind stolas while blitz was all the way in the back. Another demon tried to stab stolas but I quickly shot him before he could even use his knife, stolas looked back at me “what a quick shot you have~What’s your name?” I ignored his question and tucked my gun back into my pocket. The show started and I couldn’t stand to look at the horrific things these demons called animatronics, they looked more demonic then most demons here in hell! But then one of the animatronic called fizzarolli walked up to the stands while singing, he pointed at octavia then to stolas, me and blitz quickly drew our guns and pointed it at fizzarolli he quickly backed off and went back to singing. 

we spent a whole hour listening to this robot sing, I was ready to run out and just wait outside the tent, but then octavia screamed “I can’t do this anymore!” And ran out before I did with stolas following. I sighed out of relief and ran after them but was stopped when I heard something “is that you blitzo!?” I looked back to see it was fizzarolli talking to blitz, I became more intrigued and stayed to watch. “The o is silent now” “Oh just like your Audience always was when you told your lazy jokes here Hahahah!” “Bitch I make more money killing people than you do being an over rated knockoff off cheap ass jester!” “Well people love me, does any body love you? **BLITZO** ” “No....but I’m really good with guns now, dance bitch!” Blitz shot at fizzarolli but he simply just rolled away, in fact he started to spin and was charging right at blitz. I ran in and took blitz, flying upwards, fizzarolli went through the tent and ran into something causing a fire to spread around the tent I sighed and flew to where Moxxie and Millie was. 

I dropped right through a stand landing on someone, “We need to find octavia and stolas” I was interrupted mid sentence by a fizzarolli being burned alive coming straight at us “NOW!” I dropped blitz and began shooting at Fizzarolli but he caught my bullet with his teeth and spit it out “Oh what a mouth” I looked at blitz “Can you not?” I began shooting Fizz again but they bounced off of him as he was rushing towards me. I drew my katana and tried to cut him, but I couldn’t, I did stop him though **“Do you feel pain?”** I tilted my head and began smiling. With my spare hand I drew my pistol and shot Fizz, he backed off and went charging at blitz again, **“Now Now don’t disappoint me!”** I charged at him with my wings untucked and grabbed him with my bare hands. I dragged his face through the cement and brought him up into the sky **“Do you feel pain!?”** I asked again, this time with more power in my voice. Fizz smiled at me “wanna hear a joke?” He scratched my face leaving three diagonal marks on it, I let go of him and held my face **“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!”** My voice boomed through the entire amusement park and even caused the flames to subside for a second. I looked around for fizz but couldn’t find him **“YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD!!!!”** My voice created waves of wind that stopped the fire and destroyed the amusement park **“FIZZAROLLI!!!”** I screamed even louder this time causing an explosion, then I heard a voice “Raven he’s gone!” I looked to where the voice was.

I looked around and saw Moxxie, Millie, Blitz, stolas, and octavia by the van I hovered over to them rage still in me, **“explain”** I looked at blitz and he responded with what little strength he had left “he was eaten by a dragon” I calmed myself and went to pick up blitz along with Moxxie and Millie. “You guys okay?” I asked “Okay!!!! Okay! You nearly blew us up along with the park!” Moxxie was not happy to say the least “totally worth it! That damn jester got what he fucking deserved!” blitz flopped down unconscious. I placed him along with Moxxie and Millie inside the van and went to talk with stolas and octavia “So I assume you both need a ride home or no?” Octavia looked at stolas and stolas looked at octavia “No” “yes” they both spoke at the same time “come again?” “Yes” “no” “I’m taking that as a yes get inside the van and I’ll drop you off after I drop off these other three” I said pointing at Blitz Moxxie and Millie the nodded and got in the van. 

After leaving those three in loonas and Ms. mayberrys tender care I went back to the van begun to drive them back home. “You can stop here” stolas told me; I stopped the van and as soon as they got out I hit the pedal and quickly drove left, I parked the van in the I.M.P building and flew back to the happy hotel as fast as I could, almost breaking the sound barrier on the way back. 

I flew back to the hotel and glided my way back to angels balcony, I slowly lowered myself out the sky and onto the balcony. I tucked the wings into my back and slowly opened the window into angels room, I took off all my weapons and hid them in angels closet. I crept out of angels room and made my way back to the kitchen; I walked down the hallway my steps echoing throughout the whole hallway. Suddenly I felt an omen and a chill go down my spine, the door to the kitchen was dark and I felt the cold air seep out from under it. I extended my hand and reached for the door knob, I laid my hand on the cold door knob and twisted very slowly pushing the door inwards. The Creaking of the door was all I could hear in the dead pan silence of the hallway, I fully opened the door and what I saw terrified me to my core. Angel and husk were tied up to a chair with Vaggie holding a plate walking towards them, I silently shut the door and ran as fast as I could. “Nope nope nope nope nope nope” I ran faster “That’s going to be a nope from me chief, I don’t feel like dying a second time.” I ran my way down stairs into the main hall, the door was right in front of me, but I felt something crawl down my spine. A bad energy exuded from the door as I walked away from it, a tiny shadow emerged from it and walked towards me. It looked at me with its gigantic eye and spoke “where are you going mister?” She ran up to me “wow look at how dirty your clothes are” she climbed over me and on top of me “when did you last wash them?” She ran back in front of me “I’ll wash them for you” she said holding up her hand with my clothes. I covered my body with my wings and looked at her shocked, how did she take my clothes off without me knowing!? She ran up stairs and didn’t come back down, I didn’t care much I just needed to leave, I wasn’t about to stay and be erased from existence eternally. I clenched my fist and shed a tear “I’m sorry husk, angel, but my life comes over yours” I laughed and ran towards the door. I went to open the door but felt something staring lasers into the back of my head, I turned my head around and saw a demon— no a demon wouldn’t be enough to describe how terrifying she looked. She looked like a monstrous gorilla and chilled the very air she breathed, I ran for the door once more, but I couldn’t move my legs. I looked back at Vaggie and saw her taking her steps towards me, **“Where do you think your going”** when she talked she sounded almost like a monster out for blood. She walked up to me and met me at eye level, she pulled my ear and started to brag me back to the kitchen. “Ow ow ow ow! Vaggie your ripping off my ear!” She didn’t reply “can’t we talk this out like civil people?” She didn’t reply this time either instead she gripped her hand on my neck and carried me like a kitten.

she brought me back to the kitchen where Angel and husk were tied up; they unfortunately did not survive her wrath and were headed for the after-after life right as I spoke. She tied me up by my hands and feet and propped me up on a chair, **“Sooo, Raven”** she looked at me with a smile and titled her head **“where were you~ I was worried”** I read between the lines and got “tell me where the fuck you went before I torture the answer out of you then kill you.” I felt the cold sweat run down every crevice of my body, my senses were screaming at me to run from the danger ahead of me, but I wasn’t all that confident in escaping. **“You going to answer?”** I quickly replied “I-I-I g-got a job r-request” I couldn’t lie in front of her, if I did it felt like she would’ve known and killed me right on the spot **“you told the truth”** she stood up and walked towards me **“good choice.....you get to suffer LESS now”** she manifested a whip seemingly out of no where and chit the ground with it. The sound created when the whip hit the ground was almost like a mini sonic boom, I looked at the floor which USED to be there and only saw a pile of dust. I looked back at Vaggie with worry in my face **“Don’t worry, you won’t die, you have a doctor here after all”** she said holding the whip. **“Now have you heard of bdsm?”** She stomped her foot on a part of the chair near my crotch, I shook my head **“well you’re about to”** she cracked the whip and aimed it at me. The moment I saw the whip go upwards I saw my life flash before my eyes, I have reached the end of my journey, I’m sorry honey; I smiled and she’d a single tear the crack of the whip filled the entire hotel.


End file.
